First Time Telling Someone Out Of Choice
by LauAndBec
Summary: JL.


**Author's note - We are officially just over half way through our countdown of 'Firsts' one-shots, leading up to the anniversary of their break-up! Hope you like this one! x**

* * *

"Mum I'm only on a quick break from work. I don't really have time to hear that your friend's brother's girlfriend's whoever is a bitch."

"There's no idea to swear or take that tone with me Joseph" his mother grumbled down the phone. "Anyway it was you that called me." He just mmm'd down the phone. "Which means you have something to say."

There was a slight pause.

"Joseph Maxwell Branning. What have you done this time?" her voice had turned stern, ready to lecture him as she had in the past.

"It's nothing bad" he chuckled. "Well I don't think it is." It all depended on your opinion he guessed, but he could never class Lauren as a negative.

"Spit it out, or I'll just call your sister." He laughed again, after this call, she'd probably want phone Alice anyway to get more details. Only problem was Alice didn't know yet. "There's a girl" he replied, hearing her gasp in response. He wasn't that type of guy.

"You're seeing someone?!"

"Yeah." He spoke again, before his Mum could get too excited. "I've got a girlfriend Mum, no loving and leaving this one," he teased.

"So I thought I'd call."

"Oh Joe" he could hear her sniffle down the phone, and he groaned. "Mum stop" He could hear her clear her voice, probably dabbing away her tears.

"What's her name? Is she beautiful? How long have you been together? When can I meet her?" once she'd composed herself, the questions he'd been expecting came at rapid speed.

"Her name's Lauren." Was the only thing he replied too. "Lovely name Lauren. I liked that when I was pregnant with Alice actually. Bit too popular though." He groaned, knowing his Mum would be thinking of Laurens she knew of. "Your cousin's Lauren too right? The ginger one's daughter?"

He cleared his voice.

"About that..." his voice trailed off, all of a sudden his confidence gone. He'd said to Lauren it would be fine, they'd work it out, deal with things as they happened. But this was his Mum, the one that knew him inside out. He wasn't fully ready for her disapproval.

"She's not?" Her question left hanging, her voice soft, no obvious upset evident but her joy gone.

**"She is."** Blunt and to the point, he saw no point being any other way.

"Oh Joseph, you don't make things easy do you?"

He snorted with laughter. "No I guess not", he could imagine his mother shaking his head at him.

"But obviously you like her and you've decided it's worth it?" He nodded before realising she couldn't see her. "Yeah. I mean it's not exactly normal, but I love her so.." his Mum cut him off. "Love? You said love."

He got defensive. "Yeah and?"

"You just never say that. Not very often; even to me, never to Alice." He hadn't thought of it like that.

"And she knows?" He smiled. "Yeah she does."

"And she feels the same?" God, his stomach clenched he sure hoped so. He didn't need to answer though, his Mum talking again.

"I'm so happy for you baby"

"Yeah?" his voice, quiet and timid.

"Yes Joe. I should have always known"

"Known what?"

_"That my stubborn stupid boy, for him to fall finally, it would be fast and fierce, and all the more special." _

He grinned at her words. Lauren was definitely that, special.

He again didn't reply before she started again. "So you didn't answer my questions" she was off on one again.

"When can I meet her? Is she beautiful? How long have you been together? How? And how has her dad not killed you? Or Derek for that matter? Can I speak to her? Please tell me she doesn't stand for your rubbish?"

He cut her off before she could contine. "I need to get back to work" he said with a laugh, hearing her protests.

"Buuuut..." he dragged the word out.

"I don't know I'll ask her. Of course she is. Not long. It was all her, the first time. They have no idea" he paused at that. There was doubt things would be hard when it all came out and things kicked off, he just hoped they'd get through it. He couldn't imagine not being with her at this point.

Weird huh. How he'd come to Walford to drag his sister home and away from his dad, and instead fallen for this girl, his cousin of all people, who'd managed to get into his skin and into his head without even trying.

"I'll ask her if she's alright chatting with you" his voice softened, he had no idea if she'd be okay with that, knowing she hated having secrets from her Mum having made cyptic comments about secrets never being a good thing in their family. "And I don't know what you mean" he chuckled, her joining him. "But I have no doubt she'd slap me if I annoyed her too much." He smirked at the memory, before turning into a grin as his Mum replied. "Good girl. I think I'll like her, even if she is related to him."

He rolled his eyes. Him. The thorn in Joey's side. As far as Joey was concerned the only good part of his Dad was Alice."Trust me, Lauren's nothing like him." He shook his head briefly. "Think she may hate him as much as you." His mum chuckled in response.

"Come home soon baby." Her voice, soft and pleading. "I miss you."

"Even if I can't force Alice back" he paused. He hadn't planned on being away from home this long, but with his sister and Lauren in Walford, he couldn't see himself leaving any time soon. "I'll come back for a visit, I promise."

"And bring Lauren with you." He chuckled. "Oh I see how it is. Nothing to do with missing me. You just want to see my girlfriend." His Mum laughed along with him, before gasping. "Girlfriend. Oh I love hearing you say that. I bet she's got you whipped." She teased.

"Muuuuum..."

"okay, okay I'll let you go back to work." Placified with promise of a visit she seemed happier. "Back to work, and then back to Lauren." Her laughter rang in his ears as she hung up on him, always having to have the last word.

He had a sinking feeling that once she met Lauren, he would never be right or get an opinion ever. Two against one.


End file.
